This Core component is designed to establish a common mode of information exchange among Program participants. Internet will be used as the standard method for communication, with mailing removable disks as a backup. A common programming language will allow sharing source code among participants. One year of support is requested to install common hardware, verify communication paths, and establish common file specifications.